Video can be displayed using several standards. One standard is in accordance with the National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard, which is used in certain parts of the world such as, for example, the United States. The frame rate of NTSC video is approximately 60 Hz. On the other hand, most of Europe uses the Phase Alternative Line (PAL) standard, which has a frame rate of 50 Hz.
There is a general belief that a 60 Hz display will flicker less than a 50 Hz display. Additionally, 60 Hz displays are currently more common, and hence cheaper than 50 Hz displays. Also, some countries, such as China, use both formats interchangeably. A multi-format display is generally more expensive than a single format display with some format conversion ability. As a result, there is interest in converting 50 Hz video to 60 Hz for display.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.